Literature Footers
Literature Footers :NOTE: This is a rough draft and not considered "live". Please do not submit at this time. The new literature footers are brought to you by Literawiki and our very own Fandom. The basic goal is simple: draw together Wikia communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new literature and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikis who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. Other Footer Programs: How do I get my site included in the Wikia literature footer? If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the literature you cover. Note that, with rare exception, literature should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wiki. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Sites should have: **A well-organized main page at the very least; this includes the navigation bar at the top **Wordmark and site background **About 100 pages of content. We realize the page count is unrealistic in some instances, so that will be determined on a case-by-case basis. Note: recently released or upcoming literature are excluded from this requirement. **Be active; this means about an edit a day plus about 7000 page views for the current week. Note that this is approximate - the two are weighed together, so just because a site is lacking in one area does not mean they are automatically excluded. Note: recently released or upcoming literature are excluded from this requirement. Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on Literawiki for their subject for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check these entries once they are live and may tweak the pages for accuracy, keeping in line with Literawiki's editing policies. *Notes about the footers: **Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. **The new footers are mobile-friendly. **Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. **When a footer reaches 50 communities, an assessment will be made about splitting the footer into one or more new footers to cut down on size. My genre isn't included. In most cases literature can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there is enough literature for the footer. I had a footer, but it was retired. Why? Footers that were created and maintained by Wikia staff were removed at the end of January 2017. If a site was approved for the new footers, it will be added in place of the old footer. Footers created by users will not be touched at this time. Please note: any footers having the Wikia logo or adapted from the old footer will be counted among footers that are removed. If you'd still like to keep the old footer, not maintained by Wikia staff, keep the following in mind: *The lists are very dated. Many of the wikis are small and abandoned since they were listed, and some are even abandoned without having been fully built. *If you want to keep the list, please remove any Wikia-based logos and links to the Hub. We're attempting to officially sponsor the new footers, so we want to limit any confusion over who is responsible for upkeep ;) *It is entirely possible to have multiple footers if you still want both the old list and a new footer. Your community will not be excluded. What do the notes below mean? Is my site forever rejected? By and large, the most repeated tags below include the following: *''Awaiting admin approval'' - The admin has been approached about inclusion *''Declined'' - The site's admin has declined inclusion; the site will not be approached again *''Inactive community'' - Meaning there have been no or only a tiny amount of edits in the current week. *''Low page count'' - The site has not met the 100-page requirement *''Overhaul'' - This can pertain to numerous things, and is usually delineated as such: **Main page revamp - The main page of the site needs work, such as better organization **Theme revamp - Refers to the background and colors used in the site usually; can also include main page and/or wordmark **Wordmark needed - The wordmark is the site picture located in the top left of each page. Aside from sites that have declined and/or are not gaming-focused, sites can always address any issues tagged and ask for reconsideration. Help is also available for any admins needing it. Are sites permanently in the footer once added? In short, no. Roughly every six months all sites submitted to the footer program are re-evaluated (December/June). This includes sites: *That have been approved before *That have not been approved due to any tagged issues This does not include sites that have declined and/or are struck through. The reasoning is to keep sites in the footer that are only the most active. Sites that do not meet the evaluation criteria will only be removed from the footer, but the footer will not be removed from their community - the reason will be noted in the submissions list below. *Sites can ask for a re-evaluation if tagged issues are met *Sites can also wait another six months for evaluation (such as if it's simply an inactive community issue) Submit your site! :Note: Sites with a ✓ have already been approved. Action-Adventure :Submissions *13 Treasures (low page count) *Alex Rider (inactive community) *Artemis Fowl (inactive community) *Gabriel Allon (inactive community; needs main page revamp) *James Bond (inactive community) *Jumperverse (low page count) :Approved *Bourne ✓ *Lorien Legacies ✓ *Maximum Ride ✓ Authors :Submissions *A. A. Milne *Agatha Christie/Mary Westmacott *Charlaine Harris *Chris Van Allsburg *Cornelia Funke *Dan Brown *Diana Wynne Jones *Dr. Seuss *Eric Flint *F. Scott Fitzgerald *Gail Carson Levine *Gail Carriger *Harry Turtledove *J. K. Rowling *Jane Austen *John Green *L. J. Smith *Lemony Snicket *Markus Zusak *Max Brooks *Meg Cabot *Neil Gaiman *Phillip K. Dick *Rick Riordan *R.J. Palacio *Roald Dahl *Scott Westerfeld *Stephen King *Tamora Pierce *Ted Dekker *Trudi Canavan *[Victoria [V.E. Schwab]] :Approved Children's :Submissions *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland *Amelia's Notebooks *Amulet *Anne of Green Gables *The Apothecary *The Blackwell Pages *Don't Look At It! Don't Touch It! *Boxcar Children *Children's Books *Children of the Lamp *The Children of the Red King *Chrestomanci *The Chronicles of Narnia *Chronoptika Quartet *Daphne's Diary *Dear America *Guardians of Ga'Hoole *Hardy Boys *Harry Potter *How to Train Your Dragon *Howl's Moving Castle *Jumanji *Little House on the Prairie *The Magic Thief *The Magic Tree House *The Magisterium *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children *Oz *Peter Pan *The Polar Express *The School for Good and Evil *The Secret Series *Septimus Heap/ToddHunter Moon *The Sisters 8 *Tracy Beaker *Tom Sawyer/Huckleberry Finn *Treasure Island *The Underland Chronicles *The Unwanteds Series *Warhorse *Warriors Cats *Wings of Fire *Wonder *Zathura :Approved Dystopian :Submissions *The 5th Wave *Book of Ember *Chaos Walking *The Chemical Garden *The Darkest Minds Series *Delirium Trilogy *Divergent *Forest of Hands and Teeth *Gone *The Hunger Games *I Am Legend *Legend *Matched *The Maze Runner *Monument 14 *Partials Sequence *The Roar *The Rule of Three *Shatter Me *Ship Breaker *Silver Blackthorn *Slated Trilogy *The Testing Trilogy *Under the Never Sky Series :Approved Fantasy :Submissions *A Song of Ice and Fire *The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant *Codex Alera *The Demon Cycle *Falling Kingdoms *The First Law *The Kingkiller Chronicle *Kushiel's Legacy *The Lord of the Rings *Lumatere Chronicles *Malazan Book of the Fallen *Mistborn *Seven Realms *Shannara *The Stormlight Archive *Sword of Truth *Wheel of Time *Worldbreaker Saga *A Court of Thorns and Roses *An Unfortunate Fairy Tale *Beastly/Kendra Chronicles *Cruel Beauty Universe *Dorothy Must Die *The Ever Afters *Grimmtastic Girls *The Land of Stories *Lost in Oz *The Lunar Chronicles *Queen of Hearts Saga *The Sisters Grimm *Splintered *Tales of the Five Hundred Kingdoms *The White Rabbit Chronicles *All Souls Trilogy *An Ember in the Ashes *The Ascendance Trilogy *Ashtown Burials *Bartimaeus Trilogy *Beyonders *The Broken Empire *Brotherband Chronicles *The Cinder Spires *Coraline *The Dark Tower *Defy *Deltora Quest *Discworld *Dragon Slippers Triology *Dragons in Our Midst *The Edge Chronicles *Eon *Erec Rex *Fae Trilogy *Grishaverse *Graceling Realm *Heir Chronicles *His Dark Materials *Ingo Chronicles *Inheritance Cycle *Inkheart Trilogy *The Iron Fey *The Land of Elyon *The Lotus War *The Magicians *Monster Blood Tattoo *Pendragon *Pern *The Queen of the Tearling *The Queen's Thief *Ranger's Apprentice *Raven's Shadow *Redwall *Ruby Red Trilogy *The Scorpio Races *The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel *Seraphina *Sevenwaters Series *Snow Like Ashes *The Society On Da Run/Tarnished: Broken Dragons *The Spiderwick Chronicles *Stardust *Stravaganza *Summoner *The Tapestry *Throne of Glass *Tiger's Curse *Tunnels *Trylle Trilogy *Violet Eden Chapters *Wardstone Chronicles *Waterfire Saga *The Winner's Trilogy *The Worldwalker Trilogy *Xanth *The Young Elites *Zamonia :Approved General :For works that do not readily fall under any other category. :Submissions *Amber House Trilogy *The Chronicles of Libera *Darcy & Rachel *Destroyermen *The Devil Wears Prada *Endgame *Fever/Highlander *Fifty Shades of Grey *The Giver *J. K. Rowling's adult fiction *Jurassic Park Universe *The Kills *The Last Kingdom *Left Behind Series *Les Misérables *Literature *The Lovely Bones *Me Before You *Millenium Trilogy *Nerve *Outlander *The Phantom of the Opera *Rosemary's Baby *S. M. Stirling *Sex and the City *Sharpe *Shopaholic *Sir Robert Carey Mysteries *Soulfire *Takashi Matsuoka *Watership Down :Approved Mystery :Submissions *39 Clues *Alfred Hitchcock and the Three Investigators *The Dresden Files *Big Little Lies *Goosebumps *Grave Sight *Horns *In Death *John Wayne Cleaver *Lockwood & Co. *Mortdecai *Roman Mysteries *Ruby Redfort Series *The Perfectionists *Pretty Little Liars *Sherlock Holmes :Approved Paranormal/Horror :Submissions *666 Park Avenue *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter *Arcana Chronicles *The Arkwell Academy *Black Dagger Brotherhood *Blood of Eden *Blue Bloods *Cassandra Palmer *The Caster Chronicles *Celestra *Cirque Du Freak *Dancing Jax *Dark-Hunterverse *Dark Saga *The Demon Trappers *Den of Shadows *Engelsfors *Fallen *Firelight *The Forbidden Game *Guild Hunter *The Hollows *House of Night *The Hunting Saga *The Immortals Series *The Iron Druid Chronicles *Lords of the Underworld *Lux Series *The Mediator *Midnighters *Mythos Academy *Night World *Order of the Blade *Otherworld *The Portal Trilogy *The Raven Boys *Skulduggery Pleasant *The Secret Circle *Shadow Falls *The Shadowhunter Chronicles *The Soulkeepers *Southern Vampire Mysteries *The Sweet Trilogy *Twilight *Unholy Series *Urban Fantasy *Vampire Academy *The Vampire Chronicles *The Vampire Diaries *Warm Bodies *Witch & Wizard *Wolves of Mercy Falls :Accepted Science fiction :Submissions *Across the Universe Series *Brilliance Saga *Cloud Atlas *Dune *Emberverse *Ender's Game *The Expanse *Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *Honor Harrington *The Host *Incarceron *Jenna Fox Chronicles *Kris Longknife *Michael Vey Series *The Mortality Doctrine *Neuromancer *Ready Player One *Red Mars *Red Rising *The Returned *Unwind Dystology *Wild Cards *Zodiac :Approved Young adult :Submissions *A Walk to Remember *Beautiful Disaster *The Bone Season *The Book Thief *Covenant *Daughter of Smoke and Bone *The Diviners Series *The DUFF *Emily of New Moon *The Fault in Our Stars *Fire and Thorns *Freaky Friday *Gallagher Girls *Guards of the Shadowlands *Hush, Hush *If I Stay *Little Women *The Lone City *The Lying Game *Mara Dyer *The Orphan Queen *Paper Gods *Rain of the Ghosts *Red Queen *Starbound Trilogy *Starcrossed *The Selection *The Reckoners *Uglies *Unearthly *Voyager Agency *We Were Liars *Wicked Lovely *The Witchlands *Young Adult Books :Approved